extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Malem Rasis
Malem Rasis is a Hunyago physician. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Afghanistan. Identified as a human named Jansher Rayi. His skin is very purple, the result of red and blue chroma parents. His tall stature and deep voice greatly denotes him from the rest of the religious lot. Often being called an "brutish right-hand man." Born in the Rey province of the declining State of the Leanai Order, a monastic organization that ruled the land located in the western regions of Esus. Hence his last name 'Rasis', which is common among anoists who originated from there. Rasis was given the title of Sagart of his pobail when chosen by his, for leading the delegation that officially ended the anoist persecutions. A role that was rewarded by becoming sagart. In 1045, he answered the call to war against the Holy Republic for attacking the holy Origem city. Following a battalion that was involved with the Ustrechan massacres and later both siege's of Rubica, the capital of HR. Losing his wife in the siege. With the war over, he returned home, as a widower. Resuming his rule over the people who entrusted him. Continuously holding back non-morphs who trespassed. Including an attempt to re-marry. In 1848, he relinquished his position as Sagart, to join the Earth Exploration Committee. That would discover the human species. When the anoist populations were exiled, he followed the fleets to Epione. Remaining there until returning to the Earth, 45 years later. Ready to continue probing the human populations for the eventual confrontation. History Before the Advent of Spaceflight Rais was born in the aforementioned Rey province that was under the control of the Leanai Order's remnants. Co-currently holding back the tide of anti-anoists. As with every didoli child born there, he was taken by trainers. Going under an intense training regiment that involved getting whipped in the back to test his pain tolerance, slapped with the greatest force, and barely fed. Anoism and the Empire Rasis, still considered a child, witnessed the birth of the morph empire. Hoping to end anoist persecution, he gathered an envoy of his faiths most influential leaders to appeal for Sero Fera, the empires founder, to give all anoists amnesty and restore the Origem city to reunify all followers. The deal between all sects lasted hours. Rasis was not keen to see a rheoli-controlled city where the most holiest site of the didoli's was held. When it was suggested by the current Ceassenaí, Joma, that a monarch be nominated to rule the city. Believing the goddess to be the true ruler. Both Sagart's and rheoli's present started arguing. Rasis, approached Fera, hoping for her to create a solution. She stood up and slammed her pistol on the table. Loudly. Silencing the bickering of the council. With other species being discovered by the morph empire, they would soon emigrate to Mergen as a labor force. The imperial court, consisting of rheoli and herchebud anoists, allowed this to the detriment of didoli's. Who believed all planets, like Mergen, were holy to only anoists. Earth Exploration Committee Rasis accepted upon the task from Pasha to explore an uncharted area of the galaxy. Needing of physicians. Landing in South Asia (modern-day Afghanistan) at the time of the Great Game. Rasis disguised himself as a pashtun practitioner of sikhism in his early 20's. Modifying the appearance to give a unique look. Later, he was called to examine Arbolast Beesha and Wyman Nodons. Both unable to remove their accents acquired during study. From his view, Rasis concluded Arbo would be sticking with the accent for 4 years. Wyman on the other hand managed to 'keep' his english accent. Orlaithe Cahan was given a check-up over her pregnancy contractions. Giving birth to her son later the next year. One year after the discovery, war between the morph and rovar empires came to be. One rovar ship came into the system. When disabled, Rasis himself, with Alaric, Wyman and Landrada took Bridge. Appearance and Personality Common with all didoli's, Rasis wore the usual robe with armor plates. Protecting his entire torso, shoulders, and legs. Wearing the traditional henin-like headdress as a young morph. When given the position of Sagart of his pobail, he fully dressed to cover any revealing skin, a common thing for newly promoted sagart's to do. Mentioned before, he is unusually tall for a morph. Standing 8 ft 10 inches and 266 centimeters. His voice being very deep even without the voice modifier of the sagart helmet. Although it is not long enough for him to use in the event of needing mobility aid, Rasis carries a cane endowed with precious jewels. If the upper handle is pulled, it reveals itself as a sword. Rasis, as with all didoli's, holds a personality largely shaped around the Didoli sect of Anoism. Casually professing a discriminatory attitude towards non-morphs (e.g. Pami, Skeke, etc.) especially non-morph religions. Since birth devoted to ensure the astrotheology roots of the pre-anoist pagans survive. Always questioning why most do not respect the planet they originated from. Aside from his fellow followers, he keeps passionate feelings towards Mergen and other planets, satellites, moons, and sun in the Nerthus system. Surprisingly, during his time in the Human Readiness Committee, does show a rarely seen tolerant side. Showing his personal life is not entirely dominated by his faith. However, it could just be a 'happy' side shown out of necessity. To blend in with the human populace. Notes * Rasis or Razi, means "from the city of Rey" in Persian. A name that was taken by the persian philosopher Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi * Malem's birth year coincides with the founding of the Hephthalite Empire. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Original Content Category:Characters